


this kind of love could go on forever

by dearingsattler



Series: The A/S Files [2]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Stephanie's down about her reviews and Abigail's attempts to lift her mood end up having more than the intended effectOr: 4x05 A/S edition(Chapter 1 non-explicit and can be read separately)
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden
Series: The A/S Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781173
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again, this time with a fic that started out as 'what if Abigail had been the one to leave that review instead of Liam?' and spiraled as per usual. I admit that I don't have a huge amount of experience when it comes to writing smut so I hope the second part of this turned out okay. There are a couple minor things from the first chapter that are wrapped up in the second but you won't miss out on too much if you choose to only read the first chapter. I was originally going to post it as a one shot but I know not everything likes that sort of content so I separated it out so the option of reading the non-explicit stuff was there for anyone who wanted it.
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough, on with the fic
> 
> Title is from Kerosene - Courage My Love

“Taste this for me,” was how Stephanie greeted Abigail as she took a seat at the Bistro’s counter, placing a blueberry muffin in front of her.

“Why?” Abigail gave Stephanie a suspicious look. “Is this revenge for dunking you in the lake last weekend and I’m about to bite into a muffin made with salt instead of sugar?”

“What?” Stephanie gave her a strange look before shaking her head. “No, this is serious.”

Abigail was confused, but shrugged, taking a bite of the muffin. She chewed thoughtfully, not tasting anything unusual. “What am I supposed to be tasting?”

“You don’t find it too sweet?”

Abigail was about to laugh at the idea when she saw the anxious look on Stephanie’s face. “No, of course not, you make the best blueberry muffin in town. And no, that statement is not biased,” Abigail cut Stephanie off as she went to protest. “I’ve thought that since I first moved to Middleton. What brought this on?” She gave Stephanie a concerned look, reaching across the counter to lay a gentle hand on her arm.

Stephanie ignored her. “What about your latte this morning? Too frothy?” Abigail didn’t respond, giving her a look that was equal parts affection and exasperation. “Ugh, fine, you’re right.” She came around the counter and took a seat next to Abigail.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Abigail asked softly, reaching out to squeeze Stephanie’s forearm once more.

“Someone left a one-star review on the Bistro’s website,” Stephanie sighed.

“And let me guess, they complained about the blueberry muffins and the lattes?” Abigail asked knowingly.

“And the scrambled eggs,” Stephanie sighed again. “I’m constantly tweaking things, but I guess it’s time to revisit those items.”

“I think it’s time to stop paying so much attention to those reviews.” When Stephanie gave her a defiant look, Abigail added, “I know reviews are important, but you can’t please everyone, it’s impossible. There’s always going to be someone who complains just for the sake of complaining.”

“I know, you’re right,” Stephanie groaned. “It’s just hard especially when they’re specifically attacking my food.”

“I know,” Abigail gave Stephanie’s arm a sympathetic squeeze.

“What do you do about bad reviews?” Stephanie asked, suddenly curious.

Abigail shrugged. “I’ll do something if I can, but oftentimes I just brush it off. That being said, I don’t care about what people think of me as much as most people do.”

“This is true,” Stephanie smiled wanly.

“Now, speaking of your amazing lattes, do you think I could get one? I just got a last-minute order and could use a caffeine boost.” Abigail grimaced as she thought about the work ahead of her.

Stephanie giggled, standing and swooping down to kiss Abigail’s cheek. “One latte with the perfect amount of froth coming right up.”

Abigail raised an eyebrow as she walked into Stephanie’s place the next day and smelled blueberry muffins. “Okay, what is going on here?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen to see Stephanie pulling a tray of muffins out of the oven.

“Well, I haven’t figured out who GourmetEater428 is yet, but I have been working on editing my muffin recipe and I think I’ve finally perfected it.” Stephanie broke off a piece of one of the muffins and blew on it to cool it off before holding it to Abigail’s lips. “Taste.”

Abigail allowed Stephanie to pop the bit of muffin in her mouth and chewed slowly, making sure to savour the flavour. Stephanie raised an eyebrow, silently asking her her thoughts. “Just as good as it was yesterday.”

Stephanie groaned frustratedly. “Okay, _now_ you’re just biased.”

“It’s not that I’m biased, it’s that you can’t improve perfection.” Abigail gave Stephanie a flirtatious grin.

“Well that was a waste of an afternoon,” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I need a more objective taster.”

“Just how many muffins did you make?” Abigail asked slowly, knowing the rate at which Stephanie was capable of working. Stephanie grimaced, guilty look on her face as she gestured towards the dining table. Abigail turned to see it covered in muffins. “Oh my.”

“Yeah, I maybe went a bit overboard,” Stephanie admitted.

“A bit?” Abigail challenged. Stephanie just shrugged. “I’ll call Cassie, see if she wants any for Grey House and then we can take the rest to the shelter.”

“Well at least my efforts won’t go entirely to waste.” Stephanie sighed. “Even if I am no closer to solving this mystery.”

“You’re obsessing,” Abigail told her. Stephanie, unable to protest, glared at her. “How about a distraction?” Abigail pulled a set of papers out of her bag and handed them to Stephanie. “You should totally read this.”

“What is it?” Stephanie asked, accepting the offered papers and glancing down at them. “Grace’s creative writing assignment?”

“It’s really good,” Abigail assured her. “And getting lost in a good story is exactly what I think you need right now.”

“Yeah, I could go for that,” Stephanie agreed. “One condition though.” Abigail gave her a questioning look. “I get to use you as a pillow.”

Abigail laughed. “I can agree to that, shall we?” She took Stephanie’s hand and lead her towards the living room so they could get comfortable.

“Any luck finding your troll?” Abigail asked the next day as she came into the Bistro as the dinner rush was winding down.

“Still looking under all the wrong bridges.” Stephanie passed a to-go order to one of her staff. “Got some good advice from Liam though.”

That piqued Abigail’s curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Stephanie nodded. “Well, he said a lot of the same things you did, but he also pointed out that an indicator of a good restaurant is that it’s where other restaurant owners go when they get tired of their own food.”

“Well, I’ve certainly seen basically every other restauranteur in Middleton here at some point,” Abigail said.

“I suppose that’s true.” Stephanie sounded somewhat absent.

“But you’re not giving up quite yet,” Abigail filled in. Stephanie shook her head. “Well I do admire your perseverance, that’s for sure.” 

Stephanie giggled, leaning across the counter to give Abigail a quick kiss. “My mother would say stubbornness, I think I like perseverance better.”

“See, I know how to be nice.” The couple both giggled. “So, I’ve got some exciting news.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Stephanie looked at Abigail curiously.

“Grace has an interview with Haver Hill tomorrow.”

Stephanie squealed. “No way! That’s incredible.”

“Yeah, Martha sent the interviewer her Elizabeth Merriwick stories and apparently they really liked them.” The smile on Abigail’s face could only be described as proud.

“Well, tell her that I say congratulations and that I am proud of her.” Stephanie grinned.

“Will do,” Abigail agreed. “I’m actually heading back to Grey House now.” She stood. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep,” Stephanie leaned over the counter to kiss Abigail once more. “Have a good night, love you.” It slipped out so casually that both almost missed it. Stephanie’s eyes widened as she realized.

Abigail, however, smiled widely. “I love you too, have fun closing.” She headed out the door, smile still prevalent on her face, leaving behind a somewhat stunned, but elated Stephanie.

“Oh hey,” Stephanie said to Abigail, coming around to sit next to her as she entered the Bistro practically bouncing with happiness.

“Hey yourself,” Abigail smiled, dropping a quick kiss on Stephanie’s lips. “What’s got you all excited?”

“Listen to this review.” Stephanie picked up her tablet. “The best chicken soup I’ve ever had. Absolute perfection. If I could give the Bistro six stars instead of five, I would.” She read out, large grin on her face.

“I wonder how someone came up with words like that.” Abigail pretended to think about it, knowing twinkle in her eye.

“It must have just been what was in their heart,” Stephanie explained, doing her best to sound innocent.

“Then I’m glad it ended up on your website.” Abigail smiled softly.

“Me too.” Stephanie returned Abigail’s smile. “And I have decided to take yours and Liam’s advice about my reviews and only read the good ones instead of all the bad ones.” She scrolled through more reviews, pausing as one caught her eye. “Ooh, like this one. From the attractive, welcoming owner, to the local décor, this is the perfect place to stop in the middle of a difficult day, and their perfectly frothed lattes and pecan rolls always provide the perfect cinnamon kiss.” Stephanie felt a flutter in her stomach as she realized who the review was from.

“That’s more than just a review, sounds like you have an admirer.” There was a certain sparkle in Abigail’s eye as she spoke.

Stephanie decided to play along. “You think?”

“How many reviews call the restaurant owner attractive?” Abigail pointed out.

“Huh, maybe you’re right.” Stephanie gave Abigail an almost shy smile before continuing. “And I’ve also decided that it does not matter who GourmetEater428 is anymore either, no matter what they say about my scrambled eggs.” She rolled her eyes as she thought about that review.

“Good for you.”

Before either could say anything else, Martha swanned in. “Oh, I have been on the go all morning but now I finally have time for a late breakfast,” she griped. “Stephanie, could I get a latte, a blueberry muffin, and an order of scrambled eggs please?” She requested, checking something on her phone.

Realization hit Stephanie. A glance at Abigail’s face indicated she had realized too. “It was you,” Stephanie accused, getting up from her bar stool.

Martha gave her a confused look. “What was who?”

“You’re GourmetEater428, the one who said that her scrambled eggs were too dry, her blueberry muffin was too sweet, and her latte was too frothy.” The more worked up Stephanie got, the faster she spoke.

“Uh, I thought those reviews were supposed to be anonymous.” Martha bit her lip, clearly trying to think of a way out of this.

“Martha, you gave me a one-star review, one star.” Stephanie’s voice rose in pitch. “You used words like ‘barely edible’ and ‘in need of drastic improvements’?”

“Well, yes, as a public service,” Martha said matter-of-factly.

Abigail laughed incredulously. “How is trashing Stephanie’s food a pubic service?”

“Well, that was meant to challenge her, so she’d keep making things better than they already are,” Martha explained before turning to Stephanie. “Oh, I love your food, dear, you know that.”

“Well why didn’t you write that then?” Stephanie deflated, both exasperated and somewhat hurt.

“Because then you would have rested on your laurels, but GourmetEater kept you on your toes,” Martha elaborated. “Just like I keep lots of other businesses on their toes too.” She gestured to Abigail. “Look at Abigail, she was being somewhat brusque with her customers, then after I left a bad review, things changed overnight.”

Abigail’s jaw dropped as she realized something. “You were FlowerLover644?”

“In the flesh.” Abigail gave Martha an affronted look before turning to Stephanie who just rolled her eyes with a shrug. “All I know is that after my review, the food here got even better. So, I consider this just another inter-web success.” Martha smiled at the pair before noticing someone behind them. “Oh, look, there’s Larry the Plumber. I have been wanting him to paint his truck so let’s see if LeakyFaucet123 gets his attention.” She walked off, typing madly on her phone as she did.

“I can’t believe I’ve been all happy and smiley with people because of her,” Abigail said, still in disbelief over what had transpired.

“Well, it probably is good for business,” Stephanie pointed out, fond smile on her face.

Abigail gave Stephanie a look. “Yeah, but do you know how much effort it takes to be nice?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately. “You don’t have any trouble being nice to me.”

“What can I say? It’s a lot easier being nice to someone I love.” Abigail grinned at her before getting up and heading out.

Stephanie watched her go, heat flickering in her belly from the intensity Abigail’s gaze had held.


	2. Chapter 2

What had transpired at the Bistro that afternoon had stayed on Stephanie’s mind the remainder of her shift, but she opted not to address it right away as Abigail joined her at home for the evening. Instead she asked, “how did Grace’s interview go?” As they relaxed on the couch.

“Well, she won’t be going to Haver Hill but,” Abigail went on to explain everything surrounding the journal, Grace’s stories, and the interview.

“Wow, it’s never simple with you Merriwicks, is it?” Stephanie responded in affectionate exasperation as she absorbed the whole story.

“We do like keeping people on their toes,” Abigail agreed.

Stephanie hummed thoughtfully. “Like by giving businesses anonymous reviews?” Abigail gave her a somewhat startled look. “You do love your cinnamon.”

“Guilty,” Abigail grinned, leaning forward so she could kiss Stephanie. The heat from earlier flickered again as Stephanie tasted cinnamon on Abigail’s lips from her afternoon latte.

“So,” Stephanie drawled, deciding to make a game of it. “You think the Bistro owner is attractive, huh?”

“The most attractive person I know,” Abigail played along.

“Really?” Stephanie shifted closer to Abigail.

“So attractive it drives me crazy.” Abigail licked her lips, gazing at Stephanie intensely.

The heat in Stephanie’s belly grew and she struggled to keep her voice even. “So, do you like her then?”

“Even more than that, I love her.” Abigail softened, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Stephanie’s ear.

Stephanie melted. “I love you too.” She smiled ruefully. “I can’t believe I let it slip out the way I did before, I always pictured something more like this the first time I said those words to you.”

“As did I,” Abigail chuckled. “But somehow the way it went down was so much better.”

“I feel that way too.” They gazed at each other a moment more before Stephanie changed the topic. “So, I drive you crazy, do I?” She leaned closer to Abigail, doing her best to pose seductively.

“You know you do,” Abigail responded before capturing Stephanie’s lips in a near bruising kiss. Energy surged between them as they each fought for dominance, heat growing each second.

“Well in that case,” Stephanie panted once oxygen had become an issue and they had pulled back. “We best move this to the bedroom.”

“You sure?” Abigail checked, studying Stephanie’s face for any sign of hesitance.

“Positive.” Stephanie’s voice was hardly more than a whisper as she stood, pulling Abigail up with her and leading her towards her bedroom.

They had had a conversation fairly early on in their relationship about sex, knowing that it needed to be had before their relationship reached that point, and it had come out that while Abigail had been with women several times in the past, for Stephanie it had only been a couple times in college. At that point, Stephanie had admitted her relative lack of experience made her nervous, she didn’t want to disappoint Abigail but wasn’t sure she could live up to her expectations.

Abigail had shot down that idea as impossible, assuring Stephanie that they could move at her pace. A speed limit that Abigail had found difficult to adhere to considering her attraction to the blonde but was very glad that she did as she kissed Stephanie softly in the privacy of her bedroom.

“May I?” Abigail whispered, tugging slightly at the skirt of Stephanie’s dress. Stephanie nodded breathlessly, raising her arms so that Abigail could pull the dress over her head. Abigail tossed it to a random corner of the room, lowering her lips to where Stephanie’s neck met her shoulder. Stephanie let out a light moan just as Abigail pulled away, directing Stephanie towards the bed, straddling her as she laid down and bringing their lips together again.

Stephanie pushed Abigail’s dress up so that it was bunched around her hips, groaning with frustration that she couldn’t get further in that moment. “You’re wearing too much,” she said as she broke off the kiss, pulling upwards on the dress. Abigail obliged, sitting up and pulling it over her head, tossing it off to the side. “God, you’re beautiful,” Stephanie whispered as she took in the sight of a half-naked Abigail above her.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Abigail countered, kissing Stephanie once more. “May I?” She asked again, this time snaking a hand under Stephanie’s back to the clasp of her bra. Stephanie lifted herself up off the bed slightly to give Abigail better access. “Perfection,” Abigail whispered, lavishing Stephanie’s breasts with kisses.

Stephanie could feel the arousal pooling between her legs, her impatience growing. “Please,” she pleaded as she felt Abigail’s hands skim the waistband of her underwear, lifting her hips off the bed.

“Patience is a virtue,” Abigail teased as she pushed the fabric down Stephanie’s thighs.

“Like you’re so virtuous,” Stephanie threw back at her, suddenly feeling very exposed as Abigail gazed down at her, eyes dark with desire.

“I don’t know, I’ve waited quite a while for this.” As if to accent her point, Abigail’s lips met Stephanie’s neck again.

“Well then,” Stephanie moaned mid-sentence as Abigail hit a particularly sensitive spot. “I think we should even the playing field.” She reached around Abigail’s back, undoing the clasp on her bra as she hummed an affirmative. Within seconds, Abigail’s bra and underwear were gone and it was Stephanie’s turn to gaze appreciatively. “Has anyone ever told you how stunning you are?”

“No one that’s mattered.” Abigail caught Stephanie’s lips in a searing kiss. “Now tell me,” Abigail spoke right into Stephanie’s ear, voice low and sultry. “Have you ever had a woman go down on you before?”

A shiver went down Stephanie’s spine as she felt Abigail’s breath on her ear. “No,” she admitted. “I’ve never particularly enjoyed it with men, so I figured there was no point.”

Abigail chuckled humourlessly. “Most men don’t know what they’re doing, they prefer to receive rather than give. I, however, think it’s a privilege to get to go down on a woman. If you’ll allow me to change your perspective that is.” She nipped at Stephanie’s ear.

Stephanie stifled a gasp, the throb between her legs growing stronger. “You’ve convinced me,” she managed to get out.

Abigail shifted so she could look Stephanie in the eyes. “If you change your mind, tell me, okay?” Stephanie nodded. “Say it,” Abigail insisted.

“I’ll tell you,” Stephanie confirmed.

“Perfect.” Abigail stopped talking then, her mouth busy on Stephanie’s body instead. She slowly made her way down, taking time to pay extra attention to Stephanie’s neck, her breasts, before settling between her thighs, teasing her lightly.

“Please,” Stephanie panted. Her hips bucked, desperately seeking friction as she felt the vibrations of Abigail’s laughter. Abigail glanced up at Stephanie’s face, noting that her eyes had fallen closed, her chest heaving with rapid breaths. She took in the sight appreciatively for a second before diverting her attention back to where it had been previously.

Stephanie gasped as she felt Abigail’s tongue flick her clit. Her breathing became strangled as Abigail moved her attention lower and she felt herself rapidly moving towards her release. Abigail, however, had paused as she heard Stephanie’s breathing change. “You okay?” She checked in.

“God, don’t you dare stop,” was Stephanie’s answer. Abigail grinned at the pleasurable fog in Stephanie’s eyes before resuming her ministrations. Once she had Stephanie right on the edge she moved upwards again, and with one deliberate stroke of her tongue over her clit, sent her toppling.

Stephanie heard herself cry out as her orgasm washed over her, a haze of pleasure settling over her as she felt Abigail’s tongue ease her through the aftershock. “So, have I made you a believer?” Abigail’s voice broke into her consciousness what felt like several minutes later.

“Uh huh,” Stephanie murmured, not yet fully coherent. Abigail giggled at the glazed look in her eye, moving so that she could kiss her soundly. Stephanie responded enthusiastically, tasting herself on Abigail’s tongue as she fully came back to herself. “I never knew it could be that good,” she said.

“I have been told I have a silver tongue,” Abigail quipped. “Of course, that might be the Merriwick magic talking.” She smirked and Stephanie couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Stephanie let out a shriek as Abigail poked her in the side. “So, that’s how you want to play, huh? Be warned, I’ve been told I can work some magic with my hands.” To accent her point, her hands darted out to tickle Abigail’s sides.

It worked as planned, Abigail easily rolling off Stephanie and falling on to her back on the mattress, Stephanie climbing on top of her. “I’m anticipating it,” Abigail choked out between peals of laughter.

Stephanie smiled widely; Abigail’s laugh was one of her favourite sounds. She wondered idly if she were about to discover another sound to rival it. “So, do you want it then?” Her hand ghosted over where Abigail’s legs were already parted.

“God yes,” Abigail breathed, shiver of anticipation running down her spine. She moaned as Stephanie latched on to her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

“Wow, and we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet,” Stephanie teased, hands skimming the insides of Abigail’s thighs.

“If you keep teasing like that, it won’t last long if we even get there.” Abigail’s entire body was alight, aching to be touched by Stephanie.

“In that case,” Stephanie pressed two fingers to Abigail’s entrance and noted just how aroused Abigail was. She felt a flutter as she realized the effect she was having on Abigail. “May I?” She surprised herself with the boldness in her voice.

“Please,” was Abigail’s response. She inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as Stephanie pushed two fingers in, pausing for a moment to allow Abigail to adjust before beginning to slowly thrust them in and out.

Abigail’s breathing became increasingly laboured as she drew closer to the edge, the occasional moan escaping her lips as Stephanie hit the right spot. Stephanie could feel Abigail’s walls tightening, deploying her final trick as she got Abigail right on the cusp.

Abigail choked out a gasp as Stephanie crooked her fingers just so, thumb brushing over her clit. Her head fell back in a silent scream as she tumbled over the edge, Stephanie easing her decent as she came down. Stephanie had watched as Abigail came, the expression on her face immediately becoming one that she hoped to see time and time again.

Once Abigail had fully come down, Stephanie rolled off her, cuddling up against her side. They took a moment to catch their breath before Abigail finally spoke. “I’ve seen you decorate cakes; I know you’re talented with your hands but,” she paused trying to find the right word, coming up with nothing but, “wow.”

Stephanie giggled. “Well, it certainly isn’t everyday that the great Abigail Pershing is rendered speechless. Guess that means I did my job thoroughly.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m very satisfied, and I’m sure there’s more satisfaction to come.” Abigail shot Stephanie a suggestive look.

“I guarantee it.” Stephanie went to pull a blanket over them before Abigail’s hand on her wrist stopped her.

“I’m not done with you just yet.” Abigail’s voice was low, desire dark in her eyes.

“Oh, really?” Stephanie teased; giggle broken off by a moan as Abigail’s lips attacked her collarbone.

“Really,” Abigail confirmed before kissing Stephanie once more.

Abigail awoke slowly the next morning, lazily stretching, her muscles sore in all the right places. She sleepily reached for Stephanie but instead found the bed empty next to her. She sat up and glanced around the room before hearing soft singing floating in from the kitchen. She grinned, getting out of bed and putting on the robe Stephanie had left out for her.

Stephanie was still singing as Abigail entered the kitchen, finishing off breakfast for the pair. Abigail stayed silent a while, content to watch Stephanie in her natural element, soft smile on her face. “You’re in a good mood,” Abigail finally said, alerting Stephanie of her presence.

Stephanie whirled around, smile widening as she saw Abigail casually leaning against the doorway. “What can I say? I had a fantastic night.”

Abigail crossed the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Stephanie and bringing her in for a kiss. “As did I.”

“It really was perfect.” Stephanie smiled warmly at Abigail, noting the sleepiness still in her eyes. “And I can see you’re not quite awake yet.”

“Guilty,” Abigail chuckled.

Stephanie giggled. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee just over there, why don’t you get yourself some? Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” Abigail followed her suggestion, making up mugs for them both and bringing them to the table just as Stephanie brought over the food. Abigail raised an eyebrow at the presence of the blueberry muffin on her plate. “Don’t worry, I’ve moved past that,” Stephanie reassured her. “I just know you like them.”

“You know me well.” They ate in comfortable silence for a while, Stephanie watching in anticipation as Abigail picked up her muffin. Abigail took a bite which she immediately spat out. “What the-”

“And _that_ is revenge for dunking me in the lake last weekend.” Stephanie roared with laughter at the stunned look on Abigail’s face.

“And here I thought you were too proud of your food to purposefully use salt instead of sugar.” Abigail shook her head affectionately. “It’s on, I hope you know that.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Stephanie confirmed between giggles. 

“You know I love you, right?” Abigail said. Stephanie gave her a curious look but nodded. “Good, because I have to give this muffin a bad review.”

Stephanie tried to give Abigail a reprimanding look, but it fell flat, the two descending into laughter. “Well, you’re lucky that I love you and can look past that bad review.” Stephanie finally managed to say, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

“I wouldn’t worry, I took it up with the owner rather than posting on the website.” Abigail gave Stephanie a cheeky grin.

Stephanie raised her coffee mug. “To putting bad reviews behind us then?”

Abigail raised her own mug. “To us,” she countered. Stephanie smiled, touching her mug to Abigail’s.

It didn’t matter what kind of reviews she got as long as she had Abigail by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!
> 
> Hope y'all liked this and that this second part turned out okay. I've given up on trying to guess what I'll write next and when I'll write it so I'll see you whenever that ends up being lol. In the meantime, feedback is always wonderful!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
